Surprise
by makingmemories
Summary: I am not good at summary's so here it goes... A mysterious trouble maker turns up at Waterloo Road but she is hiding something big. On a mission she won't let anyone get in her way to tell her dad who she is. Little does she know her mum is there as well. Being totally irresistible all the boys can't get enough of her, one boy in particular.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise – Chapter 1**

**I'm back with my second FF! I hope you like this one. There is some Tom/Nikki in this FF because I love them so much, although I do like Lorraine/Nikki as well. Hopefully, this will be better than my first FF but this is going to be slightly different. **

**In this FF Tom hasn't died and isn't going to! I hope you like it! Please review!**

It was Monday morning and the first day back after the summer holidays. Nikki's alarm was going off at 6:30 and she rolled over and slammed her hand onto the _dismiss _button to shut it up. She dragged herself out of bed and moaned at the thought of going back to Waterloo Road; she walked into the bathroom and turned her shower on. She hung her dressing gown on the door and stepped into the shower. Once Nikki got out of the shower and had dried her hair and applied her make-up she walked over to her wardrobe to get clothes. As she opened the door a box fell out and the contents spilled over her floor. As she crouched down she noticed the pictures. It was pictures from her time at University; she picked up a picture of her and Tom kissing when they were at University together. Nikki could feel her throat going dry as she held the picture in her hands and ran her thumb over Tom's face she looked back into the box and her face froze at a photo at the bottom of the box, practically hidden. She picked it up and stared at the picture of the tiny baby in an incubator in a hospital before Nikki could stop herself tears are streaming down her face and she is leaning against her wardrobe staring at the two pictures.

Nikki quickly pulled herself together after realising the time and stuffed the pictures and the box back into the wardrobe, trying to push them to the back of her mind. She pulled out some skinny black trousers and a pale blue shirt and walked into the kitchen and picked up her car keys.

As she was driving to Waterloo Road she couldn't help but think about the pictures and wonder what went wrong between her and Tom. They went out for nearly the entire time of Uni, they were happy. Before Nikki could let her mind wonder any further she arrived at Waterloo Road and parked her car. Just as she was about to get out the car she glanced into the mirror to see if you could tell she had been crying, she sighed at her reflection and got out of the car.

"Morning Nikki" Simon walked up to Nikki with a grin plastered across his face. "Good to back?"

Nikki walked past Simon as he held the door open for her. She smirked and looked back to Simon "What do you think?"

Nikki dumped her bag next to one of the chairs and walked over to the kettle to make a coffee, she glanced around the room not knowing if she wanted to see Tom's face or not. He wasn't there so Nikki turned back to her coffee and leaned against the work bench. Nikki held the coffee up to her face breathing in the steam trying not to think about the pictures; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Tom and the baby out of her mind. The bell rang throughout the school and Nikki put her empty coffee mug down and left the staffroom heading towards the PRU.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About half way through the lesson there was a knock at the door as Nikki looked up she saw Tom, her heart fluttered inside her chest after not seeing Tom for nearly six weeks.

"Keep on with this task and I will be back in a minute" Nikki looked around the class and walked out the door.

"Miss Boston, this is the new student starting today. Emily Johnson" Tom and Nikki looked at the student who rolled her eyes and walked into the PRU ignoring the teachers talking to them.

As she walked into the classroom all the students looked up at the new girl walking in. She gained all the boys attention straight away as she swayed her hips as she walked over to the nearest desk. Barry Barry was eyeing the girl up as she strolled in with her black skinny jeans showing off her fabulous long, thin legs and her leather jacket that fit her just perfectly. The girl knew that all the boys were eyeing her up, but she just ignored it giving herself some mystery.

Meanwhile outside the classroom Tom and Nikki were still talking as the teenager walked away quicker than they expected.

"Nik, are you sure you're alright? You don't seem your usual self, has something happened?" Tom looked into Nikki's sparkling blue eyes that were still puffy from her crying. Nikki just stared at Tom not wanting to say anything. "Nik?"

"I…I'm fine" Nikki gave Tom a false smile and turned back into the PRU, leaving Tom watching her as she walked away from him.

Nikki walked up to the front of the class and introduced the new student "Right then, this is our newest member of the PRU Emily Johnson" Emily was sitting back in her chair with her biker boots on the desk; she rolled her eyes at Nikki and looked around at the class. "Oh and Emily, take your feet off the desk"

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself gorgeous?" Barry Barry was sitting on the table next to Emily and he liked what he was seeing, along with the rest of the class. Nikki rolled her eyes at Barry but looked at Emily waiting her response.

"I can knock _you _out with one punch" Emily looked at Barry and pushed the chair out from under her and walked out of the classroom leaving Barry smirking to himself being impressed with what he sees.

**Ok so I don't like how I wrote this chapter, but I've re-written it enough times now. I know that this chapter isn't very good but, sorry. I hope you like the story so far, please tell me what you think of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise – Chapter 2**

**OK so hopefully this chapter will be MUCH better than the first one! This chapter will explain Emily some more. I hope you like it and as always please review!**

Tom was sitting in the staffroom holding his coffee and paper watching Nikki as she talked to Audrey. He didn't even realise he was doing it, he just couldn't help himself. Tom found Nikki beautiful; he loved her short brown hair that bounced as she walked. He loved her smile; he loved it more when he made her smile. When Nikki smiles she shows off her perfect teeth and eyes sparkle even more. As Tom was watching Nikki doing her thing he started to wonder why he ever let her go, she is perfect.

Before Tom could go any further with his thoughts Simon came into the staffroom. "Tom and Nikki, Christine wants to speak with us about the new girl" Simon walked into the office and sat down. A few second later Tom and Nikki walked in and sat on the table with Christine, Simon and Emily Johnson.

As Tom sat down Emily looked up and instantly became tense and uncomfortable. Emily was sitting with her legs crossed not really paying attention to what was going on. She was playing with her long brown hair and humming away to herself.

"Emily, do you want to tell us about yourself?" Simon looked at Emily with his eyes full of care. Emily looked at all the teachers and sat up.

"What do you want to know?" Emily didn't really want to say anything; she didn't like talking about her past so she usually avoids the question. She knew that wouldn't be an option here.

"Well about you, we like to get to know our student here" Christine responded for Simon becoming aware that Emily didn't want to talk about it. "There isn't much about your family in your files"

Emily started to tense up. "Oh, well I don't have a family. I was put up for adoption when I was born so I never met my parents." Emily paused. "My foster parents had to move to America so I went back into care and got kicked out of schools and now I'm here" She looked up at the teachers waiting for a respond.

"You moved up here from London, by yourself?" Simon looked confused; it was a long way for a 16 year old to travel by herself.

"Yeah, my old care home said they told you. I wanted a change and a fresh start" Emily was stubborn girl and she didn't like telling the teacher's this.

"You're at the school house right?" Tom spoke for the first time causing Emily to tense up again. She didn't speak she just nodded.

The bell rang out signally first lesson; the _brief_ meeting took longer than expected. As Emily stood up to head to the PRU Christine stopped her.

"Oh and Emily, I've looked through your previous schools files and I am not impressed. If you step out of line there will be serious consequences" Emily blushed slightly and left the office with a nod.

When Emily was in London she had been to six different schools in three years and had been kicked out of everyone. Emily got into fights frequently and she was often found drunk in school. Emily was a trouble maker but this time she wasn't here to cause trouble, she was here for a reason.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Emily left the office and was back into the corridor she quickly turned back to her usual self strutted towards her locker. When she arrived at her locker she had a visitor waiting for her, Barry Barry. He was leaning against her locker and had a cocky grin on his face.

"Mornin' Gorgeous" Barry looked at Emily and bit his lip showing her he liked what he saw. She leaned towards Barry causing some other students to look over and the boys to get jealous.

"You're in my way" Emily whispered into Barry's ear and he moved aside allowing her access to her locker. When she closed the locker Barry was still standing next to her admiring her, she didn't feel uncomfortable with Barry looking at her she was used to it. "You coming then?"

Barry walked towards Emily and draped his arm over her shoulder and walked her towards the PRU, even though Emily would never admit it she found the way Barry behaved attractive, just like he found her attractive.

"So, you can knock me out with one punch?" Barry smirked as he remembered what Emily said to him yesterday.

They arrived at the PRU and Emily pulled away from Barry. "Yeah, so don't get on the wrong side of me…." She winked at him and walked into the PRU leaving Barry admiring her from behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day Tom and Nikki walked out together discussing the meeting about Emily, both feeling slightly awkward. Tom noticed that Nikki isn't really paying attention. Just as they reached Nikki's car he stopped her.

"Nik come on what's wrong?" Tom was staring into the crystal blue eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. Nikki didn't respond she just stood staring at him. Before she knew it her eyes started to fill up with tears as she became aware that Tom's hand was on her shoulder. She dint even think she just pulled him towards her and wrapped her hands around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Tom didn't pull away he wrapped his hands around her petit waist and pulled her in closer feeling their bodies touch once more.

Nikki looked up into Tom's eyes "I miss you, I miss us" Tom just pulled her closer not wanting to let her go. His hands traveling up her back and scrunching her shirt as his grip got tighter by her words.

Tom looked into Nikki's eyes and took in all of her beauty. He breathed in her scent the scent he had missed so much and pressed his lips against hers.

"I miss you too, Nik"

**I think that was better than the first one, I don't really know anymore. I hope you like the story line so far. I am enjoying writing it. It isn't as dramatic as my first FF so far, but there have only been two chapters so we will have to wait and see!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise – Chapter 3**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, did you expect that? I am enjoying writing this FF I don't know why… I prefer writing with some made up characters because I can make that person into who I want. So I think most of my FF will have a character that I've created. As always please review!**

It had been two weeks since Tom and Nikki shared their kiss in the Waterloo Road car park and they both seemed happy. They had been out for drinks a couple of times and they were spending most weekends together, nobody mentioning their past. Tom was sitting at his breakfast bar nursing a cup of coffee while reading his newspaper, he was lonely with Josh now working and he hated the silence that lingered throughout his house. As he sat there his phone started ringing.

"Morning Nik" It came out croaky because he hadn't actually said anything all morning, he smiled as he said her name. "Yeah sure I will be there in five minutes" Tom put his coffee mug down and grabbed his car keys and year twelve coursework and ran out towards his car.

Once Tom drove outside of Nikki's house he beeped his horn and waited for her to come out. When she did Tom looked at her in complete amazement, she literally took his breathe away. She was beaming with beauty. As Nikki got into Tom's car she leant across the gear stick and placed her lips onto his and let a smile creep onto her face in the process.

"Ready then?" Tom started the engine and the pair set off the Waterloo Road. They talked almost the entire journey and Tom couldn't keep his eyes off of Nikki, she had to tell him multiple times to keep his eye on the road. They both loved being together again, they couldn't have been happier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Emily was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall of Waterloo Road tears streaming down her face. She tilted her head back trying to calm herself down, it was no use. Emily was holding a photo and all she could do it stare at it. She had been in Scotland for nearly 3 weeks and she had nothing to show for it. She was staring at the photo of the father, mother and baby. As she turned over the photo to read the message that was written on the back she held her breathe. _Darling, we will always love you. Mum and Dad xx _

As Imogen was walking into school she heard crying coming from behind the school. She left Connor and told him she would see him in English as she walked towards Emily who had her arms wrapped around her long legs sobbing into her sleeve, Imogen thought about just leaving her but she didn't.

"Emily?" Imogen walked up to the girl slowly and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She placed her hand onto Emily's arm showing her that she cared. Emily quickly wiped away her tears and stuffed the photo back into her pocket. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily wasn't really the kind of girl who was open about her emotions but Imogen knew this. Emily just shrugged knowing that is she spoke she wouldn't be able to stop her tears. By this reaction Imogen knew that she did want to talk so she started it off.

"So what possessed you to move to Scotland?" Her voice was full of care and happiness trying to lighten the mood, even though it came out really awkward.

"Um…I…I came up here from my care home. I am here to find my father." Emily paused and quickly sniffed to stop her tears. "But I didn't expect my mother to be here as well"

Before Imogen could respond the pair looked up as they heard laughing. It was Nikki and Tom walking towards the school gates. Emily's face turned a pale white and she pulled herself up and grabbed her bag and pushed the couple out of the way causing them to look at her in confusion. Imogen was up trying to run after Emily, but she was stopped by Tom grabbing her arm.

"Hey, what's happened is Emily OK?" Tom was looking at Imogen who looked even more confused than she did.

"I don't know. I found her crying and she told me that she came here to find her parents or something, and then she just ran off"

"Right OK, thank you Imogen. Head off to class" Tom signalled her to go off as him and Nikki walked into school together still looking confused about the whole situation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Nikki walked into the PRU she looked around the room to see if Emily had arrived yet and if she was OK, sure enough she was fine. Emily was sitting at the back chatting away with Barry; Nikki rolled her eyes at the pair who was just as badly behaved as each other.

Nikki stood in front of the class and leaned against her desk. "Everyone shut up and do the work on your desks!" Emily looked the teacher up and down before turning back to Barry.

It had been thirty minutes and Emily hadn't even got out her pen. She was just sitting back and staring outside, thinking about her picture and the message her parents had written for her.

"Emily Johnson are you actually planning on doing any work?" Nikki looked at the teenager for her response. Instead of quickly getting out her pen she Emily looked away from Nikki and back outside. "Emily?"

Nikki was shouting now this didn't bother Emily though she just leaned back and put her feet on the desk and started playing with her chewing gum. "Empty your mouth" Nikki held a bin up to Emily who spat it out, clearly not aiming for the bin, and it stuck to Nikki's hand.

"Oops" Emily spoke in a cocky tone. By now the whole class was watching the girl test the teacher's patience. Barry couldn't help but be impressed with what he was seeing.

"Right Emily, get to the cooler. NOW!" Nikki pointed towards the door and waiting for the girl to leave the classroom.

"Thought you'd never ask" As Emily walked out of the classroom she glanced at Barry who gave her a wink of approval.

**Now I'm not sure about this chapter, I think it is awful to be honest. I don't know why I can't make any of this sound good. Anyway I hope you like it! I know it was a boring chapter, sorry!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise – Chapter 4**

**OK so the last chapter wasn't very good, I feel like I'm saying this a lot now. *cries* Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I think (hope) it's going to be good. **

**I hope you are all enjoying this FF but please don't hesitate to tell me otherwise!**

Emily opened the door to the cooler to find Tom sitting at the desk; she instantly tensed up and felt guilty. She walked over to the nearest desk and placed her bag next to her chair.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Tom didn't know why he was so surprised; she was a 'trouble maker' after all.

"I wasn't doing my work and I spat my chewing gum at Boston" She smirked slightly as she thought about the teachers reaction.

"Right, OK" He paused as he looked at the teenager who was looking at the desk. "Um Emily, what was wrong this morning? Imogen mentioned something about your parents"

Emily stared at the teacher as her face turned red from either anger or embarrassment. She hoped that Tom would just leave it, but he was staring at her waiting for an answer. "Nothing was wrong, I was just upset." She was trying to avoid talking about her parents; she couldn't talk to _him _about any of it.

Tom thought it was best to leave the topic, for now, and he got back to his marking. Emily just sank further into her chair and put her hand in her pocket to feel the photo in her pocket, she didn't get it out she just held it.

As the teenager was leaning back on her chair with her head tilted back looking at the ceiling Tom couldn't think that she reminded her of someone, he couldn't think of who. She looked so familiar to him; her eyes, hair, attitude and pretty much everything about her. But he couldn't think of who it was. Before he could think any further the bell rang out signalling lunch as Emily walked towards the door Tom stood in front of her.

"I know it must be hard not having any family around, but you can always talk to one of the staff here. I am always here if you need to talk" Tom looked down at the girl that everyone was adamant of being a trouble maker. Tom didn't see that though when he looked into her eyes all her could see was emptiness. She wasn't a trouble maker just a lost soul that needed some guidance.

"Yeah OK" Emily walked pass Tom feeling slightly uncomfortable and she left the room and stood in the corridor and headed towards her locker. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she got it out and read the message. '_Meet me at the bike shed, B' _

Emily walked across the yard seeing Barry leaning against the wall in the shed smirking as she walked up to him. Emily knows Barry likes her, all the boys do, and Emily likes Barry too.

"You wanted to see me?" Emily stood just centimetres away from Barry with her arms folded. Barry didn't say anything he just looked at the girl's perfect face and smiled.

Barry pulled Emily's arms down to her sides and pushed her against the wall; he gently pressed his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. Emily put her hands around his neck and pulled herself away from him not letting her eyes leave his. She held his gaze just long enough for him to feel like he was going to lose it. She smiled and embraced the kiss again and held onto his face as Barry ran his hands through her hair. Emily ran her tongue along Barry's lip as he ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her waist pulling her closer, not wanting to let her go.

The bell rang out signalling the end of lunch, Emily pulled herself away from Barry. "Better be getting back to the PRU then…" She walked off leaving Barry leaning against the wall biting his lip admiring her as she walked away.

**I am not sure about this chapter, sorry it isn't very long. There is going to be more Tom/Nikki in the next chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise – Chapter 5**

**I know the last chapter wasn't very long, sorry. I hope you liked it though, I like writing Barry in a caring way… I am really enjoying this FF and I have a slight idea where I am taking it and I am really excited for you all to rad it! I am not sure how many chapters it is going to be though.**

**As always please review!**

As Emily walked away from Barry she quickly smoothed her hair down and pulled her shirt straight, she felt happy for the first time in a while. Her phone vibrated and it was Barry _'Well that was exciting….'_ Emily smiled at the text and glanced back at Barry who was still in the bike shed. As Emily walked into the PRU she looked over at Nikki's desk to find the teachers eyes burning into her, she walked over to her desk.

"I am sorry miss that was totally out of order" Even though Emily said it in a sarcastic tone, Nikki knew she meant it. Emily's face suddenly dropped. "I was just _really_ upset but I know that is no excuse"

Nikki stood up and stood next to Emily who suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Alright I accept your apology." Emily began to turn around but Nikki stopped her. "Emily, what was wrong this morning, Imogen mentioned your parents?" Nikki's voice was quiet but to Emily it was like she had just screamed in her face. She instantly tensed up and her face turned a ghostly white. Tears began to form in her eyes. Nikki put her hand on Emily's shoulder and spoke in a calm voice. "Emily, go wait outside and I will be out as soon as I get these lot settled"

Emily nodded and walked out of the room, for the first time in years Emily felt so vulnerable to anything and everyone. As Emily was walking out of the PRU Barry looked up at her with a face full of worry. Emily gave him a reassuring smile telling him that she was OK, but Barry saw right through it. Knowing that she wouldn't want a scene he sunk into his seat. Once Emily closed the door she let out breathe that she didn't even know she was holding in and leaned against the wall trying to fight back the tears.

"Right you lot! Get on with your projects and I will be back in a minute!" Nikki looked around the room checking everyone was working. Once satisfied she walked out of the classroom into the corridor.

"Emily this isn't like you at all, what's going on" Nikki's voice was full of care and compassion, something Emily hadn't experience in a long time. Emily didn't respond she just kept her eyes fixated on the floor. "Are you going to tell me about your parents? Because I can't help but feel they are what this is all about"

Emily seemed thrown back by this question, but she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath. "I came up here because I needed to find my dad" Emily paused and looked up at Nikki. "But when I got here I was scared and I couldn't tell him who I was, and I didn't expect to find my mum here too"

Nikki looked down into Emily's eyes to see some kind of emotion, nothing. "So your parents, they don't know who you are or what you look like?"

Emily looked back to the floor again. "They haven't seen me since the day I was born"

Nikki put her arm around Emily and talked to her in a cool voice. "Emily you're in no state to be in lesson, head to the cooler and I will be there once this lesson has finished" Emily looked up at Nikki and nodded.

As Emily was walking to the cooler tears were streaming down her face, no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't stop. She was making silent sobbing sounds and her boots were clicking as she practically ran through the corridors. As Emily turned a corner she bumped into Simon who sighed as he dropped his papers all over the floor. Emily quickly crouched down and helped him pick them up avoiding all eye contact. She apologised before he could say anything else. Once she arrived in the cooler she sank into her seat and put her head in her hands and sobbed to herself quietly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bell rang out signalling the end of the lesson Nikki ushered her class to leave and she headed over to the cooler to speak with Emily. As she was walking down the corridor she noticed a picture on the floor and bent over and picks it up. Nikki's face suddenly turned white, her eyes filled with tears and her hands were violently shaking. She studied the picture of her, Tom and their daughter on the day she was born. The daughter they abandoned.

Not knowing what to do Nikki stormed over to Tom's classroom knowing he has a free period, she didn't know why she was so angry but she was. She swung the door open and Tom looked startled as she slammed her hand down onto the desk. Once Nikki took her hand away Tom looked the picture and puts his head in his hands.

"Tom she must be here, we gave _her_ that photo" Nikki was pacing in front of Tom's desk and didn't even realise he had gotten up. "That is the only copy of that photo Tom; it even has the message on the back"

Tom told Nikki to calm down and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him and let her lean against him as he leant against his desk. "Look Nik, we always knew that she would want to come find us" Nikki just nodded and took some breaths to try and calm herself down. Tom kissed her head and breathed in her scent suddenly both of them felt more relaxed in each other's arms.

Nikki raised her head and looked into Tom's baby blue eyes. "I love you Tom, I always have" He gently placed his lips onto hers and ran his fingers through her gorgeous brown hair.

"I love you too" The pair just stayed in each other's arms for what felt like a lift time. "How about you come round to mine tonight and I will cook you something" Nikki smiled and quickly kissed Tom before leaving his classroom, she felt so much calmer knowing she had Tom.

When Nikki left his classroom he looked down at the picture and his hands suddenly began to shake violently. Tears began to fall down his face some splashing on the photo; he gently kissed the picture of his daughter and smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the end of the day Emily ran out of the girls toilets looking for Imogen. She was no longer crying she was full of anger and ready to explode. She saw Imogen walking from her locker with Connor.

"Imogen wait!" She ran over and placed her hand on Imogen's arm. "Have you seen it? The picture of my parents?" Emily's face was almost red form anger, she was practically pleading to Imogen.

"No, sorry. Em are you OK?" Imogen looked at Emily who had a look of terror plastered across her face. Emily ignored Imogen and ran off towards the PRU. Imogen looked as her friend ran off, she went to go after but Connor grabbed her arm and told her to leave it.

Emily was running down the corridor and burst into the PRU nearly pulling the door off its hinges. Nikki looked up at the girl how now had tears pouring down her face. "What do you think you're doing?" Nikki screamed at Emily as she ran to the back of the classroom.

Nikki stood back in shock as the teenager threw chairs and flipped tables. Emily was mumbling through her tears as she threw papers around the classroom. "Where is it?! I need to find it!"

Nikki ran over and wrapped her arms around Emily, restraining her from moving and was pulling her back away from the mess. Emily suddenly broke down and fell to the ground with Nikki's arms wrapped around her. At this point Simon and Tom ran into the classroom after hearing shouting from down the corridor, their eyes scanned the PRU looking at the mess. Their eyes quickly found Nikki and Emily in the corner, Emily sobbing. Emily looked up quickly realising she was in someone's arms, once she realised it was Nikki she pushed her away and ran past Tom and Simon.

"What the hell?" Simon asked the question all three teachers were thinking. "Nikki are you OK?"

Nikki stood up and brushed her hands over her blouse and began flipping the tables back over. "Yeah, I'm fine she just came bursting in flipping tables and screaming about how she needed to find something"

Once the teachers finished putting the classroom back to order Simon left leaving Tom and Nikki alone. As Nikki was putting some papers into her desk draw she felt Tom's arms wrap around her waist she turned around letting their lips meet. The pair left the classroom and walked towards Tom's car once they arrived at his house Nikki was kissing Tom. They both staggered into his house not letting their lips lose touch, Tom lifted Nikki up and she wrapped her legs around Tom's waist and he brought her upstairs to his bedroom…..

**OK so this was a long chapter, I am not sure if I like it though. I don't think I wrote it very well. I hope you liked it though! **

**Please review you thoughts/ideas I love to read them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise – Chapter 6**

**Hi guys! I hope you like this FF so far, I have planned the next few chapters and I am really looking forward to writing them out. I really love reading your reviews so keep them coming!**

**Enjoy.**

It was a Monday morning and the sun was streaming through the window dancing on all of the walls. Tom woke up and realised he was holding Nikki in is arms. Perfect. As Tom stroked her arm he soon realised they were both naked, Tom smiled to himself silently and kissed Nikki on the neck causing her to wake up.

"Mmmm morning" Nikki smiled at the thought of Tom waking her up.

"Morning beautiful" Tom moved his kisses onto Nikki's lips and the pair was getting lost in each other's worlds again. "What time is it?"

Nikki turned over to face the alarm clock on the bed stand. "Seven, we have some time" Nikki smiled and moved closer to Tom and the couple lay in each other's arms.

"What's this?" Tom smiled as he looked at Nikki's shoulder. "Miss Boston has a tattoo" Tom smirked as he kissed the tattoo that was on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki laughed and quickly turned over letting their lips meet once more.

At 7:30 they both get out of bed and walked downstairs with their eyes locked onto each other's. Tom sat at Nikki's breakfast bar while Nikki stood next to the kettle in nothing but _his_ shirt showing her gorgeous long tanned legs. Nikki turned around and placed the coffee in front of him, they both just enjoyed the silence as they sat staring at each other.

As Nikki was in the shower Tom decided to have a look around Nikki's room and he came across a box labelled _'Pictures´_ Tom opened the box revealing pictures of their University days together, Tom let a smile creep onto his face as he remembered how happy they were then and how happy they are now. Without warning Tom's face dropped and his smile soon faded as he held the picture of the baby in the incubator, his eyes quickly filled up with tears as he stumbled over to Nikki's bed. He got out the picture Nikki found in the school and held both pictures in his hands staring at both of them with a blank expression on his face. Nikki left the bathroom with a smile on her face but as she saw Tom sitting on her bed nearly crying she soon realised what he had in his hands, the photo of _their_ baby.

Nikki sat next to Tom and quickly wrapped her arms around him and he returned the favour, they both let out silent sobs as they remembered their daughter. Nikki lifted her head allowing herself to look into Tom's eyes. "Do you miss her?" Tom just nodded and let a tear fall from his cheek and stared at the floor. "Me too" Nikki spoken in a soft voice and she and Tom's lips met once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the couple arrived at Waterloo Road with false smiles on their faces they looked at each other knowing that they would need to find out where the photo came from. They quickly kissed each other and left the car walking towards the school entrance. Walking in at the same time in Emily with Barry's arm wrapped around her with his chin resting on hers. Nikki quickly stopped her.

"Emily, what happened yesterday?" Nikki's didn't know if she was angry at her trashing her classroom or concerned that something was seriously wrong in the teenager's life. Emily just looked at the floor causing Barry to look at her in confusion.

"Well whatever it was, Miss Mulgrew wants to speak to you at break" Tom looked at Emily whose face was full of panic and he gave her a smile showing her that it would be OK.

Once the teachers went inside Barry pulled Emily closer to him and placed her head on his chest. "Em, what was that all about, what happened yesterday?"

"I don't know, I got angry yesterday and flipped some tables. Nothing they wouldn't expect" Emily wasn't speaking very loudly and she was trying to regain her attitude. Barry looked at her knowing that she wasn't telling him the full story.

Barry just pulled the girl in for a kiss and held her face in his hands. "I don't want you getting upset Em" Emily smiled as she kissed Barry back, once again feeling safe in his arms.

"I will see you in class" Emily turned away releasing herself from Barry's grip. Barry reluctantly let her go and leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Emily who was now heading towards the PRU and smiled as she turned to give him a wink.

Barry looked up at the sound of his sisters heels clicking. "Has someone gone all soft?" Dynasty smirked at his brother who was still worried about his girlfriend.

"I really do care about her you know" Barry talked quietly but let a smile sneak onto his face, he turned away from Dynasty and headed towards the PRU regaining his swagger with each step.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As the bell rang for break Emily quickly stood up and walked out of the PRU trying to avoid Nikki's attention and going to Christine's office. Emily silently pushed her chair under the desk and was nearly out of the class.

"Wait there Emily" Nikki didn't even look up from her desk, and Emily stopped and rolled her eyes. Emily turned around to Barry and gave him a quick kiss reassuring him that everything was OK.

"You have nothing to worry about Emily, we just need to find out what happened yesterday" Nikki held the door open for the teenager as they walked out of the PRU. Emily just gave the teacher a smile and headed to Christine's office. Nikki stopped the girl in the corridor looked down at the girls face. "Before we go inside, why did you get in such a state yesterday?" Emily just shrugged and walked into the office.

Emily walked over to the Christine's desk she sat down and faced the head teacher. Nikki walked over to Tom who was leaning against the window sill. The two teachers smiled and then turned their attention back to Emily.

"Emily are you going to tell us what happened yesterday?" Christine's voice was filled with anger but her face showed otherwise, Emily just started at her hands and shrugged her shoulders. "Look, we need you to tell us why you were so angry yesterday"

Emily lifted her head and faced Christine; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I-I lost something, something _very_ important to me" The teachers looked at each other still confused with Emily's lack of explanation.

"Well what did you lose?" Christine was getting impatient with the 'trouble maker'.

"It was a picture, the only picture I have of my parents. The day I was born. My mum is holding me and my dad has his arms wrapped around us" Emily paused and sniffed trying to fight back any tears. "It has a message from them on the back, _Darling, we will always love you. Mum and Dad_. That photo is the only thing I have from them, and now I've lost it"

For the first time Emily looked up at Tom and Nikki who was staring at the girl with faces full of confusion and panic, no love. Tom had the picture clenched in his hands and his knuckles had turned white from his force. Emily's face turned white instantly as she looked at Nikki who has tears in her eyes.

"Right then, I am sorry but that is still no excuse Emily. You need to apologise to Miss Boston for trashing her classroom" Although Christine's response wasn't very helpful her voice was full of sympathy so Emily turned back to Nikki.

"Sorry miss" Emily looked at Nikki for her response but she just nodded trying to stay as professional as possible under the circumstances. As Emily was excused from the office she practically ran towards the door trying to fight back her tears. Before she could get to into the corridor Tom grabbed her arm.

Tom turned Emily around to face him and just stares at her not sure what to say. So Emily spoke. "Surprise!" Emily looked up at Tom as she got angrier. "What? Do you want me to apologise? Sorry that I am not the daughter you thought I would be, but just remember that it was _you_ who left me, so what do you expect?" Emily was trying to stay as calm as possible, but she was quickly losing it again.

Before she could let any tears fall she glanced up to see Barry leaning against the wall looking at Emily. She turns to Tom "I have to go." Emily pushed past Tom and fell into Barry's arm and walked away with him. Barry kissed her head as she wiped away her tears.

**I am not sure if I like this chapter, I can never tell if they sound good. I hope you like it though!**

**Please review you opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise – Chapter 7**

**I hope you liked the last chapter the next few chapters will hopefully be more dramatic! I love writing this FF now, I dint really like it at the beginning but I know where I'm taking it now. I love reading your reviews/PMs so please keep them coming!**

It had been one week since Tom and Nikki found out that their daughter was Emily and nobody was talking about it. Emily hadn't been to school all week and Tom was starting to get worried, he tried talking to Nikki about it but she didn't listen. Whenever Tom talked to Nikki she avoided eye contact and doesn't mention Emily at all. Tom was growing impatient so he turned to the only person Emily would have talked to. Barry.

As Barry was strutting out of the PRU he quickly stopped him in his tracks. "Barry, can I have a quick word please?" Barry went to turn away. "It is about Emily"

Barry quickly turned back to Tom. "What is it?" Barry's face turned pale and his eyes began to fill full of worry.

"Have you talked to her since last week? It's just she hasn't been in all week." Tom didn't want to make Barry suspicious, so he was trying to remain as professional as possible.

"Yeah, I went over last night. She isn't alright, she usually tells me everything but she doesn't talk she just stares at the wall" Barry's voice went quieter as Tom's eyes caught his. Tom had never seen Barry like this. He really cared for Emily; it was obvious he had fallen for her.

"Oh right, thank you Barry" Tom signalled Barry to leave and Tom picked up his coat and car keys and headed over to the car park.

When Tom parked his car outside if the school house he stopped before getting out of the car. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not, but he needed to talk to Emily sooner or later. Tom took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

Emily was sitting in the living room with her feet curled up under her and staring at the wall. Her face was pale and she was shivering, she hadn't moved from that spot all week. Emily's thoughts were quickly disturbed by a knock at the door, she jumped up thinking it was Maggie and opened the door.

"Hi" Tom was standing at the door with a sympathetic smile on his face. Emily was standing at the door trying to let her thoughts process in her head.

"What are you doing here?" Emily's voice was croaky as she hadn't spoken in days, she didn't know what else to say.

"Emily, we have to talk" Tom stepped towards the door and Emily pushed to door open letting him into the house, when she was closing the door she took a breath trying to fight back her tears. She walked into the living room finding Tom sitting on the couch staring at her as she walked in.

They were sat on either ends of the couch both avoiding eye contact, Tom knew Emily wasn't going to say anything so he started the conversation. "Emily, are you OK?" Emily didn't respond she was just sat staring into space. "Em?"

Emily didn't respond, she was too sacred to. She just stood up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She got the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She leant against the wall not noticing Tom had followed her into the room.

Emily quickly gulped down her glass and slammed it onto the counter and went to walk upstairs. Tom grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Emily you need to speak to me, I need to know what you are thinking. Look, I never wanted to give you up, but you have to understand that we were young-"

Emily cut him off and started screaming at him. "I know, I know that you were young. But I also know that she wanted an abortion, she didn't want me then and she still doesn't want me now." She paused and looked into Tom's eyes. "That's why I came here to find _you_, not her" Tom just stood staring at her, **how does she know about the abortion?**

Instead of waiting for Tom's response she pushed past him and told him to go, she ran up the stairs leaving Tom shouting her name. She stood on the landing leaning against the wall listening the door slam shut; she quickly wiped away her tears and ran into her room. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the school house. Once she got the school house out of sight she slowed down and began to regain her swagger. She walked into town looking older than she was in her skinny leather trousers and leather jacket with her hair blowing behind her. Emily stood outside of the off-licensed and paused before opening the door; she took a deep breath and strutted into the shop swaying her hips as she did so.

Emily handed over the bottle of vodka to the shop keeper who didn't even ask for an ID and she smiled as he handed her the change. As soon as she left the shop she opened the bottle and took a swig of the alcohol, she felt it instantly as her troubles faded away. Emily walked through the town centre pushing past people as she walked towards the school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom walked through the corridors over to the staffroom, knowing that he and Nikki both had a free period. As he opened the door Nikki got up to leave but he stopped her before she could get to the door. "Nik, please we need to talk" Nikki nodded and she came to sit down next to Tom. Tom placed her hand on Nikki leg and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you Nik" She placed her head on Tom's chest and breathed in his aftershave.

"I've missed you too" The pair sat in silence as they thought about who was going to say what and when. Nikki raised her head to look at Tom. "Have you talked to her Tom?" Tom just nodded, not knowing if Nikki would be mad or not. "Is she OK?"

Tom looked at Nikki not sure if he should say anything; he looks to the floor and played with his hands. "No Nik she isn't. I don't think she had eaten all week, she looks pale really pale." Tom turned to face Nikki as he felt tears fill his eyes. "She knows about the abortion" He looked at Nikki waiting for her reaction, nothing. "She ran upstairs before I could say anything else, so I just left it and came back here" Nikki just nodded as Tom spoke and lay her head back on his chest, instantly feeling calmer.

"We should go see her after school, she needs to know that we still love her" Tom didn't say anything but Nikki could feel him nod.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Emily stood outside Waterloo Road looking through the gates she lifted the half empty bottle to her lips and swallowed hard, feeling like everything was much clearer now. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and walked over to the bike shed. As she staggered across the playground she looked into the staffroom and sees Tom and Nikki in each other's arms, she looked away and slid down the wall. Emily placed the nearly empty bottle of vodka by her side and put her head into her hands and thought about Tom and Nikki, she questioned if she should have just listened to Tom and if she should have come clean as soon as she arrived here. But she couldn't face the truth; she couldn't face the fact that she was unwanted by her parents.

Emily turned to her bag and pulled out an exercise book and ripped out three pages, one for Barry, one for Tom and one for Nikki. She looked down on the paper and grabbed her bottle before scribbling on all the papers. At the bottom of all the letters she wrote _Sorry, I still love you_.

Emily looked up to the school and staggered into the corridors. She silently walked to Tom and Nikki's office and once she knew it was empty she opened the door and placed each letter on the correct desk. Once she closed the door she let out a sigh and walked over to Barry's locker. Before she slid it into his locker she kissed the letter and breathed _I love you_.

Emily quickly turned away from the locker and ran towards the bike shed again, she grabbed the bottle of vodka and threw it against the wall watching it smash and she stared at the pool of alcohol. Before she could think any more she picked up a lighter and dropped it onto the floor and watched the pool of vodka quickly caught on fire, causing the entire bike shed to burst into flames with her inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise – Chapter 8**

**Sorry if you didn't like how I left my last chapter. I really like this FF and I hope you are too. Please keep reviewing this FF I love reading them. **

As Nikki lay on Tom's string chest the pair were disturbed by the fire alarm ringing throughout the school. Nikki lifted her head and looked at Tom who looks as worried as she does. This is Waterloo Road and there was no drill planned, this was a fire. The pair jumped out of the seats and ran towards their office to get their coats and get all of the kids out of the school. Once they got to their office they both found the letters on their desk. They didn't say anything they just picked them up and ran out of the school. As soon as they left the school they could feel the heat of the fire on their faces, the fire had spread and it was uncontrollable now.

"Nik, wait here and keep the kid's safe" Tom kissed Nikki on the cheek and Nikki dropped her arm as he ran away from his grip. Tom pushed through the panicking students and got to Simon who was on the phone to 999.

As Nikki stood at the back checking all her PRU students were there, she noticed Barry strolling out of the school holding a letter in his hands. Nikki instantly felt the letter she found in her pocket and ran towards Barry. Barry didn't even notice the teacher pull him towards the rest of the students, his eyes were fixated on the letter and his hands violently shaking as his lips moved as he read. He suddenly shrugged away from Nikki as he read, _Barry, please do something for me, tell my parents that I still love them. Tom Clarkson and Nikki Boston._ He looked up at Nikki who gave him a puzzled look and he quickly got his mind back to Emily's leter.

Before Barry could do anything about it tears started to fall down his face and splashed onto the letter, Nikki looked at Barry as he literally fell apart in front of him. Barry's whole world crumbled around him as he read the final part of the letter. _I love you so much Barry. I came here to find my dad but I am so happy I found you. I need you to know that I fell for you the minute our lips met in the bike shed, that's why I decided I would end my life there. Sorry, I love you._

Barry looked up and ran towards the fire screaming Emily's name, Nikki tried to pull him back but it was no use. Before Barry could get close enough to the fire Tom grabbed his arm.

"BARRY! What do you think you're doing?!" Tom screamed at Barry although his voice was full of panic as he waited for the answer.

Barry pulled away from Tom. "Emily's in there, your daughter is in there!" Barry screamed back at Tom as Simon pulls Barry away from the fire.

Tom stood in front of the fire feeling the heat reach his face; his heart had fallen out of his chest. His daughter was in the fire. Before Tom could even think he ran into the bike shed covering his mouth with his sleeve ignoring the cries of terror from the students and teachers. He shouts Emily's name but there is no reply, so he ventures farther into the flames feeling the smoke fill up his lungs. Just as Tom was about to give up he hears muffled cries, as he bends down he sees Emily's eyes slowly closing.

Nikki looked around the crowds as she heard people scream Tom's name, he wasn't here. She ran towards the fire and confronted Barry. "Where did Tom go?" Nikki felt her tears begin to fall down her face as she waited for Barry to respond.

"He went into the fire, to get _your_ daughter" Barry turned to walk away from Nikki as Simon took him inside. Nikki looked into the fire just as Tom emerges from the flames holding Emily in his arms. As Tom stumbles from the flames he placed Emily onto the ground and kisses her head. He looks up to Nikki who is now phoning the ambulance again.

As the ambulance arrives Tom is still cradling Emily in his arms letting his tears splash onto her face. Within seconds the paramedic had taken Emily away from her father and places her into the ambulance causing Tom to feel empty again.

"Are you Emily's teachers?" The paramedic walked up to Tom and Nikki who were both shaking.

Nikki spoke for the both of them. "Yes but we are also her parents." With that the paramedic takes Tom into the ambulance with Emily and Nikki tells Tom she will see him at the hospital. Reluctantly Tom agrees as he too needs checking over.

"Emily come on darling, don't die. Please" Tom was holding Emily's hand placing it to his lips suddenly feeling weak.

As Nikki ran into the PRU to get her car keys she was welcomed by Barry Barry. Nikki is quite startled by his presence but Emily was his girlfriend. "Look, Barry she is going to be OK you know?" Nikki looked over to Barry as he strutted towards her.

"Well you want to hope so Boston. Because if she isn't I know exactly who to blame" Barry looked Nikki up and down before leaving the PRU.

Nikki sank into her desk chair letting out sobs as she cried into her hands. She opens the letter from Emily and begins to read it, her hands shaking making it difficult. As Nikki read out the final line she broke down. _Sorry, I love you_. Nikki quickly pulled herself together and wiped her tears away and drove to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands; he was no longer crying he had no tears left. Emily had been taking into emergency surgery as soon as she arrived. She had broken glass impaled into her and her body was burned badly. Tom looked up as Nikki walked into the room as slid into the seat next to him. Tom took Nikki's hands into his and kissed them gently, they didn't speak they didn't have the energy; they just needed their daughter back.

After thirty minutes Nikki decided to break the silence. "Tom, have you read your letter from Emily?" She looked up at Tom who just nodded and patted his pocket. Nikki looked to the floor and mumbled under her breath "Why was she saying sorry?" Tom did hear her, but he didn't want to respond, he couldn't.

After one hour the nurse walked into the waiting room. Nikki's head was resting on Tom's shoulder as they both stared at the wall. "Tom and Nikki?" The couple quickly stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Emily's operation was successful and we have managed to remove all the glass from her; however she is still unconscious due to the fact she inhaled a lot of fumes"

Tom and Nikki looked at each other and clenched each other's hands tighter. Tom turned back to the nurse "When can we see her?" The nurse signalled the couple to follow her as they walked over to Emily's ward.

They both stood at the curtain and looked at their daughter. She was hooked up to so many machines to keep her alive, her arms and neck were covered in bandages, to help the burns and most of all she looked to vulnerable and _lifeless_.

Tom and Nikki walked over to her side and Tom took Emily's hand in his and leant over and kissed her head, trying to fight back the tears. They sat down on the chairs next to her bed and both just stared at their lifeless daughter, not knowing if she was ever going to wake up.

**OK so I think I have written this awfully, but I tried my hardest. I am not sure where to end this FF because I have two scenarios in my head…. **

**Please review I love getting them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise - Chapter 9**

**Hope you liked my last chapter. I love writing this FF and I now know where I am going to take it. There will be about 12ish chapters. Please review because I love reading them!**

It was a freezing cold Saturday morning and it has been four days since the fire and Emily was still unconscious. Since the fire Tom and Nikki haven't been talking just sitting next to Emily's bed staring at their daughter, they want to talk but they can't. Barry hasn't been the same since the fire, when he decides to turn up to class he just sits and stares at the walls with red puffy eyes from crying. The teachers don't push him though, they understand.

As Tom and Nikki were sitting by Emily's bedside their eyes fixed on their daughters face a nurse walks in and places her hand on Nikki's shoulder causing her jump "Hello, are you Emily's parents?"

Tom and Nikki quickly turn to the nurse their eyes full of panic. "Yes, yes we are" Tom's voice was croaky since he hasn't been talking.

The panic in their eyes soon disappeared as the nurse gave them a reassuring smile. "I think it would be best if you both went home for tonight, get some rest. We will ring you as soon as there is a change"

Tom and Nikki looked at each other and they both reluctantly agreed realising that when Emily is awake they full of energy. They thanked the nurse and told her to ring if anything happens, anything.

Tom opens his car door for Nikki and walks around to the driver's side once in he turned to face Nikki. "Nik, she will be OK. She is the strongest girl I know" Tom met Nikki's eyes and Nikki smiled and kissed Tom passionately, their first physical contact in days.

Nikki pulled away and looked into Tom's eyes, blue on blue. "I love you Tom" Tom simply placed his lips back onto hers. Tom eventually started the car and drove to his house. Since Nikki spends most of her time at Tom's house she didn't need to collect things from her house, they needed to be together tonight anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After three hours of being back home Tom and Nikki had ate dinner, showered and were now curled up on the couch watching TV, they weren't really watching it was just a distraction. As Nikki is lying on Tom's chest he finds himself staring at her, admiring her beauty from every angle. He kisses her head causing her look up at him.

Nikki raises her head and looks at Tom. "What?"

"I've been thinking…" Tom was cut off by a sarcastic comment.

"That's never good" Nikki and Tom let a smile creep onto their faces, not letting it reach their eyes.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that if you wanted to… that maybe you'd like to move in with me?" Tom's voice went slightly higher as he began to trail off.

Nikki feels tears forming in her eyes as she hears what Tom is asking, she quickly realises she hasn't actually responded. "Really? Are you sure?" She looked at Tom who gave her an enthusiastic nod. "Tom, I'd love to!" Her lips practically leaped onto Tom's as he held her close.

Tom pulled away letting Nikki lay on his chest again "Well you might as well, you're here often enough" This caused Tom to get a jab in the ribs. "And when Emily wakes up, we can all move in and be a _family_" Nikki doesn't respond but he can feel her smile, which made him smile.

They feel asleep in each other's arms, finally feeling like a family again. Nikki moaned to the sound of her phone ringing she picked it up and jumped up realising who it was. "Hello? Is everything OK? What has happened?" Nikki's voice was shaky and she was biting her thumbnail pacing around the living room. "Right, OK we will be there straight away"

Nikki ran over to Tom and shook him violently. "Tom wake up! That was the hospital, Emily's woken up" Tom rubs his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

The pair runs out of the house and into Tom's car quickly starting up the engine and arriving at the hospital. They run through each ward before, finally, getting to Emily's. Tom pulls the curtain to reveal Emily sitting up on her bed flicking through a magazine humming away to herself like nothing has happened.

Tom stays at the door holding Nikki's hand. "Is that interesting?"

Emily who is quite engrossed in her magazine keeps her head down. "Yeah" She lifts her head recognising the voice. She is looks at her parents who are standing at the door, her hands suddenly went clammy and her mouth dry. She didn't know if they wanted her, she didn't know how to act. Before Emily could think Tom and Nikki had ran over to her wrapping their arms around her, answering her questions. Emily quickly tenses up as they touch her burns, trying to hold back her cry of pain.

The both realise and quickly pull away from her apologising as they did so. "It's okay, they are a bit sore"

Nikki kissing Emily's head trying to hold back her tears of happiness. "We thought we lost you Em…"

Before anyone could dwell on what has happened the three went straight into conversation both of Emily's hands being held by her parents. As Tom was talking Emily's mind was drifting off all she could think about was that she never wanting this to end. She wanted to remain a family forever.

Emily realised that Tom and Nikki were grinning at each other like children who had something to say. She cut Tom off mid-sentence. "-what is going on?" Emily is smiling turning her head to her parents waiting for an answer.

Tom looks at Nikki who gives him a nod, signalling him to speak. "Well, your mum and I were wondering when you get out of here if you'd like to move in with us" Emily looks back at both parents her mouth open slightly.

"Like a family? A real family?" Nikki and Tom both nod and smile at Emily who had tears in her eyes. She pulled them in for a hug, this time more gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After about an hour of talking it soon goes quiet. Emily looks down at her hands and picks at some lose skin "Um, has Barry been in at all?"

Both parents look at each other sharing a concerned look. Nikki put her hands onto her daughters and looked into her eyes "He has, but he hasn't been coping very well…"

Emily suddenly feels a rush of guilt over her. "Can…can I see him?"

Tom and Nikki laugh with each other, causing Emily to blush. "Of course you can, what's him number I'll give him a ring?" Tom handed Emily his phone, still laughing.

Tom walks into the corridor and presses dial. "Hello Barry? It's Mr Clarkson" Tom listens into the phone waiting for Barry's response.

"What's happened is Emily OK?" Barry instantly thinks the same, panic filling his voice.

"She's fine Barry don't worry. She is awake and is asking to see you, can you come in?" Tom feels sympathy for Barry; you just have to see how he acts around Emily to see how much he loves her. Barry tells him that he will be there in five minutes.

Tom walks back into the room and tells Emily that Barry will be here in five minutes. Nikki looks up a Tom who tilts his head to the door, signalling they should leave Barry and Emily alone.

"Me and your dad are going to get a drink, leave you and Barry alone" Nikki stands up and kisses Emily in the cheek and heads out of the door with the Tom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Barry runs through the corridors trying to find the right ward his heart thumping against his chest. Once he arrives to Emily's ward he stops before walking into Emily's room. He pulls down his shirt and runs his fingers through his hair, making himself smart. As he pulls back Emily's curtain he cannot believe his eyes, she looks beautiful.

Emily looks up and pats her bed signalling Barry to come over. He walks over and sits on the edge of her bed. "Hello sleeping beauty" Barry instantly blushed realising what he just said and how stupid it sounded, but he meant it.

"Hardly beautiful Barry-" Before she could finish off her sentence Barry gently placed his lips onto hers rubbing her face treasuring this moment.

"You are beautiful Em, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I am not just saying that, you're gorgeous and I love you" Barry places his lips onto Emily's once more.

Emily slides over allow Barry to lie down next to her on her bed. "I love you too" Emily whispered just loud enough for Barry to hear and she rested her head onto his shoulder, Barry wrapping his arm around Emily's waist.

After about half an hour Tom and Nikki walk back to the room finding Emily and Barry asleep in each other's arms. Tom walks over and nudges Barry to wake him up. He opens his eyes and gently slides away from Emily placing her head back onto the pillow and leaving the room.

**OK so I feel like this FF is going downhill, fast. I don't really know if I like this chapter, but oh well…. I've written it enough times to know that this is as good as it's going to get. I hope you like it and as always please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise – Chapter 10**

**I hope you liked the last chapter. I have planned the final chapter now and I can't wait to write it! Even though this FF hasn't been that good I have enjoyed writing it. I have realised how much I love Tom. Anyway please review I love reading them!**

Emily woke up to the noise the hospital brought; she opened her eyes slowly and sighed at the thought of being in the hospital. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up, she looked up at the clock on the wall it was 9:00 and Nikki and Tom would be here in an hour to take her home. Before Emily could think anymore a nurse walked in and gave Emily a warm smile.

"Excited to be going home?" The nurse spoke as she checked through Emily's file. She was a young nurse and Emily liked her, she was much nicer than some of the other nurses.

Emily smiled at the nurse. "I can't wait" With that the nurse left informing her they would be back to do some tests just to check everything was OK.

Soon enough the time came and Tom and Nikki arrived to the hospital and walked towards Emily's ward. They both walked up to Emily as she was sitting on the edge of her bed packing up the final things. Emily was still fragile and weak and struggled to walk at times, but the doctors were satisfied she was OK to be discharged.

"Morning, are you ready?" Tom walked over to Emily and picked up her bag. Emily didn't speak she just nodded keeping her eyes focused on the floor.

She moved her gaze from the floor and looked over to Nikki who was checking she hadn't left anything behind. "Mum, I am scared…" Nikki looked up at her daughter then to Tom who nodded and walked out of the hospital to go wait by their car.

Nikki walked over to Emily and sat next to her pulling her closer and placing her head onto her shoulder. "Come on darling, it's going to be OK. What are you scared of?"

Emily didn't respond straight away she just held onto her mum and sighed. "I'm scared that I can't do it. That I can't go back to school and see it all again." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "You know that I am sorry, I really am sorry"

Nikki placed her hand under Emily's chin and lifted her head. "Em, you don't have to be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes it will be hard going back, but you're not alone. You have me and your dad, we're a family and family stick together" Emily nodded before wiping her eyes with her sleeve and smiling back at Nikki.

Nikki stood up next to Emily and put out her hand to help Emily up. Emily gave her mum a cuddle and they left the hospital Emily putting most of her weight onto Nikki still not strong enough to be walking by herself.

Once they all get into the car Tom starts the engine and looks into the mirror at Emily. "So are you excited to see your new home?" Emily smiled and said it's all she has been thinking of. Emily didn't know but Tom and Nikki had decorated out the spare room and it looked perfect.

The car parks outside of the house and Emily looks out of the window feeling butterflies in her stomach as she opens the car door. Tom stands outside of the car ready if she needs any help, she manages to get out the car outside of the car herself, causing herself to feel some pride. As soon as she walked through front the door her mouth falls open admiring every inch of the house, her house.

They take her upstairs standing by in case she can't manage the stairs. Tom opens the bedroom door revealing Emily's bedroom, she instantly feels tears in her eyes she walks into the room scanning her eyes taking in every detail.

The walls were painted white with fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, a single bed with white sheets and a purple throw. She walks over to the window feeling the silky curtains and looks down at the white desk with a laptop sitting in top of it. Emily turns around to face Tom and Nikki who are eagerly waiting for her respond. Emily runs across the room and into her parent's arms hugging them tightly.

"Thank you so much, you are the best mum and dad I could ever have. I love you so much!" They stay in each other's arms a little longer, feeling like a real family.

"We love you too Em. How about you unpack and sort yourself out and we will call you down for dinner in half an hour" Tom and Nikki leave the room both beaming with happiness as their daughter looks around her room again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Emily dinner is ready!" Nikki stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her daughter to appear on the landing. "Do you want a hand?"

Emily looked down at Nikki and clenched the banister. "No, just wait there. I can do it" Emily slowly walked down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom she smiled at Nikki. "You need to stop worrying about me"

Tom, Nikki and Emily sat around the table enjoying the stir-fry Tom made. They all start talking about school, Emily asking all sorts of questions about the teachers. The conversation eventually gets to Barry and Emily.

"So, how did you and Barry Barry happen?" Tom laughed to himself as he looked at Emily who blushed slightly. Nikki and Tom both sniggering at Emily's reaction. Emily tried to change the topic, but her parents are having none of it.

"God's sake, I dunno it just happened…" Emily not looking at them feeling embarrassed. Tom and Nikki both laughing at how red Emily was getting.

Emily decides to go to bed pretty much straight after dinner because she is tired. Emily helped clear up the table before heading off to bed saying 'goodnight' to her parents. Tom and Nikki walk over to the sofa and snuggle together watching TV bot smiling at the thought of having their daughter back.

**Sorry that this chapter is rubbish **** Please tell me what you think! I am writing the final chapter next and I can't wait to post it!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Surprise – Chapter 11**

**This is the final chapter. I have loved writing this and I have loved reading all your feedback. I would continue further but I think it has gone downhill. Thank you for reading, please review!**

It has been two weeks and Emily was now ready to go back to school. Emily was doing well and she could now walk without support, but she was still worried about going back to Waterloo Road and facing everyone. At least she had her family now. Nikki walked into Emily's room and pulled back her curtains causing Emily to groan. "Come on Em, get up we are leaving in a hour" Emily pulled her pillow over her head.

After an extra ten minutes trying to wake herself up Emily decided to get up, she walked over to her mirror and sighed. Although her scars weren't visible to everyone she knew they were there, constantly reminding her of what she did. After about half an hour Emily walked down the stairs in her black skinny jeans, leather jacket and biker boots feeling like everything was getting back to normal. She walks into the kitchen and drops her bag onto the chair and pours herself some cereal and sits on the breakfast bar next to Tom.

Tom looked up from his paper and to Emily. "Morning" Emily didn't respond she stared at her cereal. "Em, what's up? It will be OK you know, you can't even tell the fire happened" Tom pulled his daughter in for hug and kissed her head. "Come on eat up, we are leaving soon"

Nikki eventually turns up and walks over to where Emily and Tom are sitting and kisses Tom. Emily instantly stood up and put her empty bowl in the sink "Urg, get a room" Emily left the kitchen and sinks into the sofa trying to ignore her parents public display of affection. Her phone vibrated and she smiled as she read the text. _Can't wait to see you today, I have a surprise for you. B x_

Emily smiled instantly and quickly typed a reply, causing Tom and Nikki to roll their eyes at each other. "Come on, we are going to be late" Tom walked over and handed Emily her bag.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once Tom parks the car they all leave the car. Emily looks over to the door and sees Barry standing waiting for her; he smiles at her and waves her hand signalling her to come over. Emily turns to Tom and Nikki. "Right see you later" She quickly gave them a hug and ran off towards Barry.

As she got to Barry she instantly fell into him as he wrapped his string arms around her petit body. She nuzzles into his nick and he places his chin onto her head and breathes in her scent. She looks up to him and their lips meet.

"So, what's my surprise?" Emily eagerly looked up to Barry who handed her a Pandora box. As she opened it her mouth fell open slightly as she stared at the purple leather bracelet in the box. She wraps her arms Barry and thanks him. They pull away from each other as Barry puts the bracelet onto her wrist. The bell rings out and Barry puts his arm over Emily's shoulder and they walk towards the PRU together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At lunch Tom was sitting in the staff room eating his sandwich waiting for Nikki to arrive, he was staring at the floor thinking about Nikki and of course Emily. They were finally a family and they couldn't be happier. Before Tom could think anymore Nikki walked into the staff room and sat next to Tom.

"How's Em? Is she settled?" Tom asked Nikki who was drinking her coffee, they were glad Nikki was in the PRU so she could keep an eye on Emily.

"Yeah she is fine, she is a lot more focused and so is Barry." Nikki paused as tom and her smirked. Even though they would never admit it they knew they would have to get used to Barry, he did love Emily after all. "He's given her a Pandora you know, the real thing not a knock off"

Tom looked at Nikki slightly amazed at Barry's expensive gift, they both laugh at how different they both are. "Right, I have to be somewhere but I am cooking dinner tonight and I want to get home on-time"

Nikki looked up at Tom suspiciously, but smiled as their lips met.

Tom waked through the corridors and into the canteen; his eyes scanned the students before seeing Emily sitting with Imogen, Connor, Dynasty and Barry. He walked over smiling at the students. "Em, can I have a word" Emily looked up at Tom confused but she got up and walked out of the canteen and into his classroom. He leant onto his desk and she sat on the desk with her legs swinging.

"What's wrong dad?" Emily could tell something was going on, he wouldn't just ask to speak to her.

"Nothing, so are you OK?" Tom didn't want to come right out with it. Emily realised he wants to ask her something.

"I'm fine. What is it dad?" Tom didn't respond he was just smiling at Emily. "Dad?"

Tom stood up and walked over to Emily and sat on the chair next to her. "How would you feel if I was to ask your mum to marry me?" Emily quickly hugged her dad, grinning with excitement. "So you don't mind?"

Emily looked back at Tom. "Don't mind? You're my dad and she's my mum, you should be married!" Emily sat back on her chair. "So when are you going to do it?"

"Tonight, over dinner"

"Do you want me to go out? I can stay over at Imogen's"

Tom looked back at Emily and smiles. "No, I want you there." They both smile at each other as the bell rings out, Emily gives her dad one last hug before walking towards the PRU. They are going to be a real family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The end of the day finally arrives; ever since Tom told Emily the news she couldn't stop smiling. Tom was even worse he couldn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. When the bell rang out Barry and Emily left the PRU.

"Mum, I will see you at the car." Nikki nodded and smiled at her daughter as she walked out of her classroom. Emily was surprised she didn't know how people would react knowing that Nikki and Tom were her parents, surprisingly _most_ people were fine with it.

Emily leant against her locker as Barry stood in front of her their faces just centimetres apart. Their lips met and Barry grabbed Emily's waist letting his hands touch her bare skin and he ran his hands down her back as she ran her hands up his back letting her arms hand around his neck. Barry was slightly taller than Emily so she had to go on her tip-toes to reach his lips. They soon forgot they were still in school until Tom waked past.

"Em, hurry up" Tom laughed at them as they both went red.

Barry turned back to Emily and they kissed quickly before Emily whispered into his ear. "I love you Barry"

"I love you too Em"

Emily quickly left the school and ran towards Tom to catch up with him. "Are you excited?" Emily's voice went high pitched and she had a massive grin plastered across her face.

Tom looked at Emily and laughed. "Yeah, but nowhere near as excited as you" he paused and stopped next to his car. "I am nervous though"

"Why? She is hardly going to say no dad. She loves you" With that they got into the car waiting for Nikki.

Nikki eventually arrives and jumped into the car and leant over the gear stick letting her lips meet Tom's. Emily didn't make gagging noises or look away she just simply smiled to herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At dinner Emily was finding it harder and harder to keep her mouth shut, she kept looking at Tom signalling him to get on with it. Emily couldn't wait; she wanted to be a family. As everyone finished their dinner Tom coughed signalling he wanted to say something.

"I have something to say…" He got out of chair and knelt in front of Nikki and put his hand into hers. "…Nikki, from the moment I met you all them years ago I knew straight away that I loved you. I can't believe I let you go, you are perfect and I was stupid. But now I have found you again I couldn't be happier, you make me happy Nik. Without you I'd be empty, they'd no point because without I can't live. So what I am saying Nik is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, me and Em. Nikki Boston would you do me the honours of marrying me?" Tom opened the box and revealed the ring, it was perfect.

Nikki was crying, her tears splashing onto Tom's hand. She looks up at Tom, who is still waiting for an answer. "Tom, are you sure?"

"Of course I am bloody sure! I love you! So is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes. I love you Tom" Nikki stood up and Tom put the ring onto her finger, it fit. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him listing her up slightly as their lips met.

**So I hope you liked the ending! I have loved writing this FF and reading the reviews! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
